


The Queen and His Knight

by babyvfan



Series: Stages [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys in dresses, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dressup fun, M/M, Pre-Drarry, Pre-Slash, Will make sense when you read, boys wearing dresses, brief jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/pseuds/babyvfan
Summary: As the royal saying goes: what is a queen without his knight? * brief spin-off of Stages of Friendship, Love, and Kisses*





	The Queen and His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is both a prequel to Stages and also ties to another drarry story I'll be posting soon. But I decided to do this one because it's cute and also because I know you Stages fans are waiting for more. I am working on it, I swear. In the meantime, here is something sweet and nice for you to nibble on. If you recall in Stages, drarry has this thing about "Queen," "Knight," references and Draco being Harry's queen/king and Harry being his knight. So this is how that story came about

A smile spread across the child's face as he stepped out of the wisps of green smoke, into a beautiful living room with fresh white walls, plastered with incredible artwork and portraits of relatives that offered a slight nod of the acknowledgement or stood completely still. The room was the type that belonged to a castle from one of his storybooks, beautiful and spacious with a mix of different colors gleaming from the diamonds of the huge chandelier hanging over their heads.

Across from the fireplace, where he and his family came from, were the King and Queen. His uncle seated on his black leather throne, tucking his paper aside as he rose from his chair. His aunt was beside him, greeting them with a warm smile that made her look prettier than she was already was. She left the King's side to come forward and hug him, her hold warm and comforting like his Mum's, the floral scent of her perfume trickling his nose.

"Hi Aunt Cissa." he greeted.

"Hello Harry," She pressed a soft kiss against his temple. "How are you, my dear?"

No sooner as his name called did he hear footsteps echoing through the hallway from above, racing the down the stairs. Whereas the King and Queen waited patiently for their guests, the prince chose to come when he was called. For a special guest, though, he raced into the living room, a bright smile lightening his usual-sullen face.

"Harry!" the prince grinned.

"Draco!" He released himself from his aunt's arms and rushed over to his best friend, wrapping his arms around him, holding the prince just as tightly as he was being held. Harry sighed happily as he buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck, the familiar scent of apples and cinnamon comforting as a blanket. The two had seen each other only a few days ago, but it felt like years.

"Harry." He pulled himself away from Draco a bit and looked over to Mummy as she kneeled in front of them.

"Your dad and I will be back on Sunday. I expect you to be good for your Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa."

"We're always good." Draco answered for him.

Daddy chuckled under his breath. Uncle Lucius rolled his eyes. Mummy turned over to Aunt Cissa, the two of them sharing an odd smile. Harry could imagine the thoughts and memories running through their minds that didn't match up with Draco's words.

It wasn't like they were trouble-markers. They were just kids who liked to have fun. Draco was the mastermind behind their schemes, and, despite the voice in his head telling him not to, Harry typically went along with them. Like the time Draco thought adding jars of peanut butter and jelly into Uncle Severus's boiling cauldron would make them sandwiches. The ingredients from the jars and the contents of the potion collided, causing a massive explosion that painted them and the room with purple and brown and green gunk. Or the time they snuck into Uncle Lucius's weaponry closet and took out bows and arrows, using the house-elves for target practice (Draco's idea). Poor Dobby almost lost an eye that afternoon. Or the legendary broom incident in which Draco convinced him to try out the new brooms their dads had gotten for them. Another brilliant scheme that didn't end well.

"Then perhaps I should be more clear," Mummy said. "Try not to do anything that will cause much of a mess, injury someone, or get yourselves hurt."

"We promise." they said.

Mummy kissed both their heads, Daddy ruffled their hair. Harry pulled away with a giggle. Draco frowned playfully, swatting his hand away.

Harry headed towards the backyard, wanting to be outside in the nice, spring weather. Draco had other plans. He tugged at his arm, grabbed his hand, and led him upstairs. Harry struggled to keep up with his friend's quirk stride, once again annoyed by the fact Draco was taller than him.

"Walk," Mummy called.

"Don't run." Aunt Cissa added.

"Uh-huh." Draco mumbled absentmindedly without stopping.

He led Harry up the second floor, then the third. When they reached the fourth floor, which was Draco's wing, Harry steered towards his room, but Draco tugged again at his arm, walking right past it, heading straight for his playroom.

Harry's smile widened as his eyes darted around the room. His cousin, Dudley, had a playroom too but Harry was never allowed to go in because Dudley was convinced that his freakiness would spread. It didn't matter though. Draco's playroom was better, ten times the size of Dudley's, stocked from wall to wall with so much toys it was like a toystore. Most of the toys were magical such as figures that walked on their own, stuffed animals that grew as soon as they were set down, a large wardrobe and trunks filled with clothes for dress-up, and a glamour stone set on the door and trunk that changed the room into any setting for their make-believe games.

He noticed a small snake sliding across the table, his silver and green scaled body curved like a pretzel. The snake raised his hand as Harry slowly approached, but allowed the boy to stroke him.

"Hi Slyther." Harry giggled as the snake ran its cool, pink tongue across Harry's hand. Slyther was typically a jeweled statue, meant more for seeing than playing. It was Aunt Cissa's gift to Draco, made from the strongest glass material that was said to be indestructible, which was a good thing since the snake was the boys' favorite toy. Whenever Draco said the word, "changed," the snake became real. He was the closest thing either boy had to a pet, which was why they loved them so much.

That, and the fact he taught him the art of hissing, which led to the creation of the serpent salute.

"Oh, we're not playing with him today." Draco said, walking past them, heading towards the closet.

Harry's smile dimmed into a frown as he looked out the window. The sky was a light, clear blue, sunlight spreading throughout the estate, making the colors pop with its brightness. It was the kind of day that was meant to be enjoyed outside. "Let's play outside."

A scoff was blown, and Draco's head popped out from the closet, a scowl pinching his mouth. "But I want to play here. I have new things I wanna show you."

Despite the appeal of new toys, a flare of irritation shot through Harry's chest, a feeling Draco often brought out as easily as he did excitement. The first feeling came whenever Draco slipped into his annoying prat side. Harry took another peek out the window, at the beautiful weather, and then looked over at Draco.

He remembered how Uncle Lucius told them the best way to deal with difficult people was compromise. "What if we use the new toys outside?"

Draco stared back at him. He didn't look entirely convinced, but the bright smile Harry sent him softened his scowl. He bit his lip, thinking it over, but finally gave in with a slight nod.

"Alright," he agreed. "but I get to pick the game."

That seemed fair. "What do you want to play?"

A small, strange smile curled Draco's lips before he disappeared into the closet again. Harry's mind filled with the endless possibilities of what his best friend could be up to. Draco's imagination knew no limit, and while it was often brought fun, it also brought trouble in the end.

_And I promised Mummy I wouldn't get into any more trouble,_ he thought, biting his lip.

The sound of footsteps cut through his train of thought, directing his attention over to the door. His mouth dropped wide open, but not a single sound came out.

The first thing he saw was pink; a light shade of pink that was so pale, it was almost white. The color reminded him of the flower buds from Mummy's gardens, and the powder she dabbed on her face whenever she and Daddy went out. His widened eyes traveling upward, Harry saw how wide the skirt was, almost big enough to fill out the doorway. Next was glitter, golden glitter sprinkled onto the bodice. The long sleeves were pushed off Draco's shoulders, revealing his bare skin, and were poufy at the top like some sort of satin bubbles. He wore a white diamond and gold necklace around his neck and on top of his head was a silver tiara encrusted with small pieces of pink jewels.

"Let's play castle." Draco grinned.

Harry's mouth was still open, but nothing was coming out. He didn't know what to say. His eyes were still glued to what Draco had on. His best friend was in a dress. A dress. It wasn't that it was an ugly dress. But Draco was a boy and boys didn't wear dresses.

He had no clue how quiet he was until the silence between them lingered, growing heavier as it grew louder, draining the excitement from Draco's face, melting his grin like acid.

A pang slit through Harry's heart as he watched that grin vanish. His eyes raked up and down his best friend's frame, taking in the tulle and the sparkles of the gown, his shock slowly melting away. As stunned as he was by Draco's clothes, he had to admit the boy didn't look odd in it. In fact, it was the opposite of odd. Draco looked, well…pretty. That was the best word he could use: pretty.

Draco bit his lip nervously and shuffled his feet. "We don't have to play castle if you don't want to. We can do something else. I mean-this was-" Pink colored his pale cheeks, and Harry could tell he was retreating back to his walls. He took a step forward and grabbed his hand, smiling at the confusion and nervousness flickering in Draco's eyes.

"Don't." Harry said. "We can play castle."

"Really?" A hopeful twinge rang in the blond's voice. He glanced down at the princess gown, the sequins gleaming from the sunlight peeking in through the window.

"Really," Harry smiled, taking his other hand. "I think you'd make a nice princess."

A smile spread across Draco's face.

"You already make a pretty one."

Draco's wide eyes glanced down at the ground, the smile still fixed on his face, a flush of pink filling his cheeks.

Seeing that smile made Harry's grow. It didn't matter if it wasn't something boys usually did. It didn't even matter if it may come across as strange to other people. If Draco liked being in a princess gown, if he made him happy, then that was all that matters.

"You need a costume too." Draco took his arm and dragged him into the closet, pushing Harry into the center with three mirrors surrounding it.

No sooner was he in, streams of white energy burst from the mirrors, leaking onto the ground and wrapping onto Harry's body, molding into his skin. The beams of energy stretched from his feet, to his neck, spreading out, then dissolved into smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, Harry's t-shirt and jeans were replaced with a shining silver armor, completed with a sword that strapped to his side and a red cape draping over his shoulders.

"Every queen needs a loyal knight."

Harry looked over at Draco, whose eyes shone in approval of the armor. "I thought you were a princess?"

"Well, I just promoted myself to queen."

_Of course he did._ Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the grin that lifted up the corners of his lips. He took out his sword and held it high. "Onwards!"

The princess-correction, _queen_-and the knight raced down the stairs, toward the backyard. Lucius and Narcissa were already outside, sitting at the patio table, him engrossed in his paper, her taking slow sips of pink lemonade. Lucius' brows furrowed in annoyance as he heard their footsteps.

"How many times must I tell you two no running in-" Uncle stopped short at the sight of them, particularly of Draco in his princess dress, his eyes wide as saucers.

A string of giggles fluttered from Aunt Cissa's lips. She tried to stifle the sound by placing a hand against her mouth. "Don't you look just adorable?"

"What-how-" Harry never saw Uncle Lucius so speechless. Or flustered.

"Mother bought it for me. She added new clothes for the make-believe wardrobe." Draco grabbed the skirts of his dress and spun around. "Isn't it pretty?"

Aunt Cissa cut in before he could answer, saying with a bright smile, "Very much so, darling. You're such a pretty princess."

"He's a queen, not a princess." Harry chimed. Draco smiled in thanks.

"So he is," Aunt Cissa's smile grew as her eyes darted over to Harry. "And you make a fine knight, my dear."

Harry grinned, feeling like he was ten feet tall.

"He's not just any knight, Mother," Draco protested. "He's my most noble. I trust him above all others."

"Is that so?" Aunt Cissa raised a slim brow. The boys nodded earnestly and her smile grew. "To make such a claim comes with great commitment and responsibility-on both parts." She looked over at Harry. "Take great care of your queen then, brave knight."

"I will." Harry promised.

With Nacrissa's words of commitment and responsibility hanging over their heads, the boys decided to make it official. Draco stood on a high rock while Harry got down on one knee, handing Draco his sword after he requested it, dipping his head.

"Do you pledge your eternal loyalty to me?" Draco asked.

"I do."

"Do you promise to serve me above all others? To never leave me? For as long as you may live?"

"I do."

"Then with great pride, I, Queen Draconis Lucius Malfoy, declare Sir Harry James Potter to be my most noble, trustworthy valiant knight." Draco tapped Harry lightly on the left shoulder, then his right.

Harry waited until the weight of the sword was lifted off his shoulder before he raised his head. Draco nodded and took a step back, only to be stopped by Harry who grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"I swear never to stray from your side," Harry vowed. "To remain loyal to you now and forever. To protect you with my life. This I soleml-s_olemnly_ swear."

He inwardly winced as he stumbled over "solemnly"; he could never get the word right the first time. Regardless of the word-slip, there was no mistaking the seriousness of his vow. He knew it. Draco knew it, too, starting at Harry in amazement, mouth slightly agape, eyes big. He looked as though he needed to hear Harry's vow again to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

Draco finally blinked, breaking free from his shock. "You mean it?" he asked softly, uncertain. He looked almost as scared as he did earlier when he came out in the dress.

"Of course I do."

Draco bit lip. "You're mine then?"

"Always." Harry replied with a gentle smile.

The uncertainly melted away from Draco's face, a smile curving his lips. He took Harry's hand, and two ran into the gardens, their laughter ringing in the air like chimed bells.

The sound reached Narcissa who watched the scene with that amused, odd smile on her face that caught her husband's attention.

"Care to explain the smile?" Lucius asked.

She took a sip of her lemonade and batted her eyelashes innocently. "What smile?"

"The type that brings to mind a cunning cat that caught herself the canary."

Narcissa dabbed her lips with a napkin, but the action couldn't conceal the smile that refused to go away. Lucius' brows arched questioningly but all she could offer him a shrug, her eyes returning back to the boys. Her heart swelled as she watched Harry weave daises into Draco's hair.

_Won't be long now_, she thought. If there was any lingering doubt about the boys' future together, it vanished instantly. She knew Lily would feel the same as soon as she told her of the boys' interesting afternoon.

She also made a reminder to herself to have Dobby send pictures of the little queen and knight to Lily as soon as possible.


End file.
